Wolfie Movies, Stilinski Style!
by PrincezzShell101
Summary: Casually watching movies with the Alpha? Okay, fair enough. Casually watching movies with sourwolf Alpha, Derek Hale? Yeah, maybe not as casual as you think. Well, who ever said Stile's life was normal anyway, right? Light Sterek! Also my first Teen Wolf fic!


_**Hello, first off I just want to let you know that this is my first Sterek fic let alone Teen Wolf story on this site. Recently I have watched both seasons and just couldn't help but have an urge to try and write a Sterek. I hope you like it!**_

_**Secondly I don't own anything, all the rights go to the writers and producers of the show.**_

* * *

Stiles wasn't sure what to expect when he knocked repeatedly, okay, and _maybe_ rather louder than necessary, on the chipped wooden door of the burnt down Hale house. The least he expected was that Derek -the big sourwolf that he is- would probably tear open the door enough to break the hinges and face him with the usual 'Mister-Grumpy' face.

The one where his light green-blue -hazelish?- eyes would glare in that way that had Stiles thinking_ 'Oh god oh god oh god oh god'_ over and over mentally in his head, and the way his lips would press down into that firm hard line, added with the tight lock of his jaw, which,_ really_? It kind of gave him the sourwolf impression in the first place.

Well, Stiles didn't have much time to think about all that, for a few seconds later the door opened and there standing in the doorway was the big bad Alpha himself, casually dressed in tight black jeans, a black tank top and the usual black leather jacket. Yep, the seedy drug dealer look really suited him.

"What do you want Stiles?" He dead-panned. Wow, gloomy much?

"What, no hello Stiles or hey Stiles how are you?" Stiles chuckled. The look Derek gave him made him stop, coughing lightly before smiling sheepishly. "Just wanted to hang out, you know, bond with the pack type thing. I even brought some movies." He held up his school bag that he had stuffed movies in before he had left the house.

Derek sighed, glare softening, if only a little. "Seriously Stiles, you came all this way to offer to watch movies?"

"Well... yeah? I asked Scott but you know he's hanging out with Allison... no shock there, right? Anyway, so I wasn't going to ask Isaac, Erica or Boyd cause those guys just peeve me off. Also Lydia wasn't free since Jackson was over and believe me, I don't think that jackass would want to be interrupted from Lydia time all cause of some silly movies. So, well, _basically,_ the last person I could think of was you. Cause you know, you seem to never have fun and you've always got that sourwolf look on your face and I thought that maybe we could hang out and chill cause seriously you need to-" Stiles realized he was rambling as soon as Derek growled. "Yep, okay, shutting up."

Derek just rolled his eyes, standing to the side. "Hurry up and get in then," he grumbled.

Stiles blinked. "Wait, you're serious? Really? _Sweet_," he grinned, wandering in quickly and dumping his bag on the ground before opening the zipper and taking out around 10 movies. Derek closed the door and turned, staring at the movies in dread.

"Please tell me you actually took at least _some_ consideration before just dumping those in there," he groaned. Stiles just looked down bashfully. It was enough for Derek to know the idiot had just stashed the movies in without even looking at the titles.

"_Hey_, it's not my fault dad has the worst movie collection on the planet." Stiles went through the movies, picking one up and pointing to the cover. "The Howling Reborn. This was the best I could find that was actually made in my time. Like, _really_? The old movies are just crap," he complained.

"Remember, I was born before you Stiles. Some of the olden movies aren't that bad as you think they are," Derek smirked. "Plus, the best movies are always the classics."

Stiles just shook his head. "You're crazy if you think that this," he held up a copy of Bram Stoker's Dracula, "Is a good movie. Why would you want to watch this? It's stupid."

Derek just chuckled. Yep, the big sourwolf Alpha chuckled. Stiles actually cursed himself for not having a camera.

"You kids nowadays really are blind. You seriously think that all the fake blood and murdering spirits and time traveling crap is entertainment?" He snorted.

"Hey, don't diss The Matrix! The Matrix is awesome!" Plus time travel rocks!" Stiles pouted.

"If you say so," Derek shrugged, sitting himself down on the old beaten leather couch in the middle of the room.

Stiles caught himself staring at Derek from the floor as the Alpha rested his head against the backrest of the couch, eyes lingering on Derek's chest where the abdominal muscles clenched against the fabric of his shirt. A clearing of a throat made him jump, heart fluttering faster when he saw Derek staring at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Well, are you going to choose a movie or not?" He asked... well more like growled.

"Uh y-yeah." Stiles looked back down at the movies, cheeks flushing. He picked out Interview With The Vampire. Yeah, _so_? It was a crappy olden movie but hey, it had Brad Pitt and Tom Cruise in it so it wasn't all bad, right?

"Interview With The Vampire, huh?"

Stiles nodded and stood, walking over to the TV and setting up the movie. When the movie was in and the beginning credits were rolling he got the remote before sitting down on the floor in front of the couch.

Derek raised an eyebrow, looking down at boy. "What are you doing sitting down there?" He asked gruffly.

"Uh, I don't know. Thought I'd give you some space." Stiles felt himself flushing again at the heavy gaze the Alpha had on him.

"Don't be stupid Stiles, get up here." Derek patted the spot next to him, rolling his eyes. "I don't bite," he chuckled softly.

"Yeah, but you seem to always threaten to rip my throat out with your teeth," Stiles mumbled.

Derek actually laughed, not dark nor sarcastic, this one was a true laugh. Damn. Chuckling, now _laughing_? Of all the times the Alpha had to choose to act abnormal, it was the time when Stiles had no camera.

"Okay, well if you don't come up and sit on the couch then I _will_ rip your throat out... With my teeth," he growled.

Stiles was up and on the couch in a matter of seconds, shuffling his feet nervously before he sat down. Derek smirked, eyes cast in front of him at the TV.

"You were bluffing! You were, weren't you!" Stiles yelled, catching the Alpha's smirk in the corner of his eye.

"I'm not saying anything," Derek chuckled, not glancing away from the screen. Damn that stupid wolf!

"You know, you shouldn't make false threats 'cause people just may grow to be less scared of you." Stiles felt Derek's hard cold gaze on him without even looking to the side.

"Is that true." Derek inched closer to Stiles, enough that Stiles could feel the Alpha's breath on his neck. "So this isn't scaring you? Not even a little?"

"Nope, not even a little," Stiles whimpered. Yes, and if only that whimper had been hidden more easily.

"Well, then _you_ might want to watch what you say in case your fright gets the better of you," Derek whispered lowly. Before Stiles could say anything back the Alpha had moved back to his original spot and was watching the screen again.

Oh. Okay. Fine. If Derek wanted to be like that then so be it. Stiles could easily deal with it and rise up to the challenge. No problemo. He crossed his arms, staring blankly at the TV screen and trying to act casual. It was all going well until...

"Okay, this is a little more boring than I expected."

Yep. Let Derek Hale be the one to complain about the movie first.

"Okay then, so you want to watch another? The Howling Reborn sound better, huh?" Stiles made a move to get up but was stopped by a tight grip, fingernails digging into the skin of his arm, before the grip was pulling him back down. He turned to see Derek staring at him, eyes blazing. For a minute Stiles felt like running for the hills... or home. Yeah. Yeah, home. That was a much better option.

"Hmmmmm... maybe. Or we could do this."

Derek leaned over, this time way more closer than last. Stiles was sure his heart was about to burst out of his chest. The Alpha's lips were so close to his, so close he could feel the breath on his lips. It smelt like peppermint and... chocolate? Wow, he wasn't really expecting that.

"Derek l-look... I-I..." Yep and that was the last word that could escape his mouth before they were consumed by the Alpha's in a heavy, _but_ also light swoop of the lips.

Stiles' heart was officially beating faster than a jack rabbit. He was pretty sure Derek could hear it too. But, even if the Alpha did, he still made no sign as to stop what was happening, let alone what he was doing with those oh-so-scrumptious lips of his.

None whatsoever.

* * *

_**So **__**what you think? I'm not sure how I did with the characters since its my first fic related to Teen Wolf. Reviews would be very much appreciated! :)**_


End file.
